Pfirsich
Die Kulturgeschichte des Pfirsich (Prunus persica Bentham und Hook, Amygdalus persica L.) und der Aprikose (Prunus armeniaca L.) verläuft in ziemlich parallelen Bahnen. Etymologie Pfirsiche nannte man seit ihrem Bekanntwerden im Römischen Reich (ab ca. 1. Jh. n. Chr.) und danach bis ins Ende des Hochmittelalters hinein nach ihrer Herkunft lat. persica mala, oder auch nur lat. persica; die Aprikosen lat. armenia mala oder wegen ihrer frühreifen Eigenschaft lat. praecocia bzw. praecoqua, woher über arab. al barkùk die modernen Namen: span. albaricoque, portg. albricoque, frühne. apricock, frz. abricot, ne. apricot, ndl. abrikoos (aus frz. Plur. abricots) und nhd. Aprikose stammen. Die Lautverschiebung im althochdeutschen Namen pfersich, pfirsich (neben and. persic) weist auf frühe Entlehnung aus dem lateinischen hin. Doch sowohl der altdeutsche als auch der altenglische Name des Pfirsichs (persoc) sind erst verhältnismäßig spät belegt; und für die Aprikose gibt es aus älterer Zeit weder in Deutschland noch in England einen besonderen Namen. Beschreibung Nach De Candolle sind Pfirsich und Aprikose in Ostasien, besonders in China, zu Hause, wo ihr Anbau aus dem 2. Jahrtausend v. Chr. überliefert ist und die Anfänge ihrer Kultivierung sogar bis mindestens 6000 v. Chr. zurückreichen. Y. Zheng, G. W. Crawford, X. Chen: Archaeological Evidence for Peach (Prunus persica) Cultivation and Domestication in China., 2014, PLoS ONE 9(9): e106595. doi:10.1371/journal.pone.0106595 Von Ostasien aus verbreitete sich ihre Kultur erst viel später nach Westen über Persien nach Griechenland. Noch im Sanskrit (1200-400 v. Chr.) und Hebräischen (ca. 1000 v. Chr. - 200 n.Chr.) existiert kein Name für diese beiden Früchte. Antike bis Spätantike Auch den Ägyptern wurden Pfirsich und Aprikose erst in der griechisch-römischen Periode bekannt. Aus Persien und Armenien wurden sie um die Mitte des 1. Jhs. n. Chr. durch die Römer nach Italien eingeführt. Auch klassische Schriftsteller der ausgehenden römischen Republik (509-27 v. Chr.) wie Cato, Varro, Cicero (106-43 v. Chr.) und andere, sowie die Dichter des augusteischen Zeitalters (30 v. Chr. bis 14 n. Chr.) berichten noch nichts von ihnen. Auf den pompejanischen Wandgemälden (bis 79 n. Chr.) dagegen findet sich bereits eine bildliche Darstellung des Pfirsichs. Aus Italien gelangten die beiden Früchte nach Griechenland und, ebenso schnell wie die Kirsche, in die transalpinischen Provinzen. Zu Zeiten von Plinius dem Älteren (ca. 23–79 n. Chr.) und Columella († um 70 n. Chr.) kannte man bereits eine besondere gallische Pfirsichsorte. Und aus der spätrömischen und fränkischen Epoche gibt es sowohl archäologische wie literarische Zeugnisse für den Pfirsichanbau in Gallien. In den Ruinen von Sanxay in Poitou-Charentes (Westfrankreich) wurde in einer römischen Mauer aus dem 1.-4. Jh. ein kleiner Pfirsichkern entdeckt. Durch die Römer wurden auch die Germanen frühzeitig mit Pfirsich und Aprikose bekannt. In der Römerstation Vindonissa bei Brugg im Aargau und in der Asche eines römischen Feuerherdes in Zürich fanden sich Pfirsichkerne Schröter, Programm der landwirtschaftlichen Schule des Polytechnikums Zürich, 1910, S. 63. So wurden bereits in den ältesten Schachtbrunnen der Saalburg bei Homburg v. d. H. aus dem 1. und 2. Jh. n. Chr. sowohl Aprikosen- wie Pfirsichkerne gefunden, und auch in einer römischen Niederlassung bei Mainz wurde ein Pfirsichkern nachgewiesen. Bei Fulda kamen in einem Pfahlbau aus spätrömischer Zeit 25 Pfirsichkerne zum Vorschein; ein Teil davon wurde einer Kulturschicht entnommen, die Bruchstücke von Terra Sigillata enthielt. Die Prähistorischen Pflanzenreste Mitteleuropas (Google Books). Ernst Neuweiler. Zürich 1905; Sonderabdruck aus Band 50 von Vierteljahrsschrift der naturforsch. Gesellschaft. Zürich, 1905. S. 61 Merowinger- und Karolingerzeit Ein anderer Fund aus dem Pfahlbau von Paladru im Departement Isere (Ostfrankreich) gehört der Merowingerzeit (5. Jh.-751) an. Ebenso befanden sich in der Landgüterverordnung des Capitulare de Villis (Kap. 70) im 9. Jh. unter den lat. persicarii diver si generis Aprikosen, die im Mittelalter teils zu den Pfirsichen, teils zu den Pflaumen gerechnet wurden; und auch in den Garteninventaren der königlichen Hofgüter Asnapium und Treola ist von lat. persicarii die Rede. Wie in den westfränkischen Zeugnissen des 9. Jhds., so wird auch im Grundriß des St. Galler Klostergartens von 820 ein persicus aufgeführt. Hoch- und Spätmittelalter Noch gegen Ausgang des Hochmittelalters nannte Albertus Magnus (um 1200-1280) den Pfirsich lat. persicum und die Aprikose lat. prunum armenum. Renaissance Bis in die Renaissance (16. Jh.) hinein sahen die Botaniker die Aprikose meist als eine Pfirsichsorte an. Nordeuropa In den nordischen Ländern waren Pfirsich und Aprikose noch im Mittelalter unbekannt. Britische Inseln Wie in Mitteleuropa war der Pfirsich in den ersten nachchristlichen Jahrhunderten auch in England bekannt. Aber während der Anbau von Aprikosen in Deutschland durch das Vorkommen von Kernen in den Schachtbrunnen der Saalburg bei Homburg für das 1. und 2. Jh. erwiesen und für Frankreich durch die Erwähnung von persicarii diversi generis im Capitulare de Villis (9. Jh.) sehr wahrscheinlich gemacht wird, gibt es aus dem angelsächsischen England keine ähnlich sicheren Zeugnisse für den Anbau der Aprikose. Im Gegenteil: ihre Kultivierung muß, falls sie den Angelsachsen überhaupt bekannt war, in England im Gegensatz zu der des Pfirsichs später wieder in Vergessenheit geraten sein, um erst im 16. Jh. von Neuem eingebürgert zu werden. So schreibt der englische Naturforscher William Turner in seinem "Names of Herbes" von 1548 nämlich vom Aprikosenbaum (lat. malus armeniaca): „''We have very fewe of these trees as yet, it were better to cal it, an hasty Peche tree because it is lyke a pech..."; ja, es gab damals noch nicht einmal einen anerkannten Namen für den Baum. ''Names of Herbes (Biodiversity Library). William Turner. Hrsg. v. James Britten. London, 1548. S. 52 (Digitalisat bei Internet Archive) Quellen * Altdeutsche Gartenflora (Internet Archive); Untersuchungen über die Nutzpflanzen des deutschen Mittelalters... (1894). Rudolf von Fischer-Benzon. Kiel und Leipzig, 1894. S. 182 ff. * Der Ursprung der Culturpflanzen (Internet Archive). Alphonse de Candolle. F.A. Brockhaus, 1884. S. 273 ff. (Pfirsich); 266 ff. (Aprikose). * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. III, S. 410 f. * Waldbäume und Kulturpflanzen im germanischen Altertum (Internet Archive). Johannes Hoops. Straßburg 1905. S. 535 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Pflanze